DC HORIZON ::: Detective Comics
by IndefiniteLore
Summary: Bruce takes his first steps towards the future with Batman Inc. However, threats old and new attempt to destroy the path ahead of him. All the while, Gotham prepares for war... [AU / Post-Flashpoint]


Disclaimer: The concepts and characters showcased in this work are "owned by" and/or "inspired by" select properties of DC Comics. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

"My father and mother were victims of the crimes that plague Gotham. When the GCPD arrested the man that murdered them… I was satisfied knowing justice was served, for a time. Then _the Batman_ appeared. He wasn't satisfied with one crime being stopped, he believed that all crime could be stopped here in Gotham. He believed that our city deserved the same chance at justice I received years ago. I know this… because I've secretly funded his operations for years."

Bruce's statement sent shockwaves through the crowd. A handful of execs, from the recently merged Wayne-Powers, stood behind Bruce astonished by this revelation. They were quickly calmed by the CFO Geraldine Powers who was unfazed by the info. Various officers from the GCPD, including Commissioner Gordon, also stood on stage unalarmed.

"In his absence, many have attempted and failed to succeed him. Inspired by his devotion to protect Gotham. I hope to do the same by announcing Wayne-Powers and GCPD joint effort: Batman Incorporated."

The crowd was once again stunned as several Bat-signals lit up in the sky across the city. Atop the GCPD station a few dozen officers mirroring the presence of Batman stood in unison with each other. They were each armed with high-grade weaponry and protective gear, the likes of which had never been seen before. It was a sight to behold.

"Right now every police station in Gotham is unveiling officers with tech provided by Wayne-Powers. And under the supervision of the former-commissioner, James Gordon, they will be provided the training to one day surpass Batman's achievements…"

…

…

"I still can't believe this is happening," Damien blurted, standing beside Grayson and Alfred just right of the stage.

"What's up with you?" Dick asked, unsure if he wanted the answer.

"It's everything father is doing," Damien scowled. "The speedster suddenly gives him a letter from an alternate timeline and he decides to risk our identities, for what: a league of batmen. This is a farce."

"Barry gave him a letter from his father… I can only imagine what kind of affect that had on him. But I doubt he'd do anything to put us in danger."

"Grayson, we literally jump across rooftops while criminals use us as target practice on a nightly basis. Protecting us may not be high on father's list of priorities." **[r/n: Batman x Robin]**

Dick shrugged off the suggestion noticing Alfred was conveniently quiet on the matter. "Alfred, how do you feel about all this." Alfred looked up at Bruce, taken aback by the moment. He sighed in relief then turned to address Dick's question.

"I've been there since the beginning of his crusade. I watched a boy try to become a man by undoing the injustices done to his parents. Today I see man stepping out of that shadow of guilt and fear towards something better for all of us..."

…

 **~ 6 Months Later ~**

…

"…ladies and gentlemen, the war against crime starts tonight."

A man heavily wrapped in bandages took a drink at the bar, staring intently at the recap of Bruce's announcement. The pub was filled with the worst type of criminal scum Gotham had to offer. None of them were affiliated to a gang or super-villain, they were simply loyal to their own desperate situations. This made them dangerous and highly susceptible to the owner's whim.

"Hello there gruesome," a seductive voice greeted the man, "Don't tell me Wayne has _you_ of all people hiding away from the big, bad, bat-cops."

"Maria…" he responded, with a dark, haunting tone, "Shut the hell up."

The man signaled the enchanting woman to pour him another drink. She smirked, seemingly complying before snatching the shot away and drinking it herself. She looked deeply into the still man's eyes with her own, both uniquely colored, as she slid her finger down the side of his cheek. Her nails were sharp enough to easily cut through one of the bandages wrapped around his face, drawing blood.

"The name… is Fish Mooney," she responded, licking the blood from her nail. "You'd do well to remember that, Elliot."

"Mooney… shut the hell up." He corrected himself.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. To think, I used to fall head over heels for men like you. How the mighty have fallen. And I see your hard-on for Wayne is still as strong as ever…"

The giant man quickly stood up grabbing Mooney by the throat and pulling her over the bar with just one hand. The others in the bar watched, ready to attack on her command knowing the benefits she could provide. However she waved them off, not the least intimidated by the man's show of strength.

"Venom…" she uttered, "I guess you've become _harder_ than I thought."

"I told you to shut up," the man demanded, tossing Mooney aside.

"But darling," she replied, rubbing the pain from her neck, "Hush is your name."

The mere mention of the name Hush had those in Mooney's club whispering. Hush was one of the few villains that went up against and _got away_ from Batman. Unbeknownst to him, the name Hush had become a legend in the underworld. He ignored the gossip and chatter, returning to his seat when a gun was placed to the side of his head.

"No, that's not how this is going to work," Mooney stated as two more barrels lined up against Hush's head from her goons. "Either you give me a very good reason as to why you're here or I make certain _your name_ lives infamously spattered across my bar."

Hush grunted, "He made a declaration of war. I'm here to lead the opposition."

"You think you can take on Wayne now that he has an army of Batmen?" she laughed, mockingly. "You struggled to survive an encounter with just one, if that wasn't a lie…"

"No lies. I survived Batman and he's going to regret it. And when I take on Wayne's army, I'm going to have my own," he confidently responded, pointing to Vicki Vale reporting news on the completed upgrades initiated by Batman Inc. to Arkham Asylum. He had piqued Mooney's interest and she waved off her men.

"So… where do I fit into all of this…?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **I had a lot of fun writing this one.** **Be on the look out for more titles from DC HORIZON! - Action Comics - Is Out Now!**


End file.
